Second Chance
by I-hate-emos-in-Naruto
Summary: Naruto was killed by Sasuke at the valley of end he wakes up in heaven and meets Kami who gives him another chance NaruxHina
1. Sasuke vs Naruto

* * *

The fight had started with Naruto throwing punch after punch at Sasuke

At the feet of the two massive statues stood Naruto with a red Aura around him, at the other side Sasuke with two huge hand like wings coming out of his back. The raven haired boy went through hand seals and a ball of lightning appeared in his hand, the blond boy held out his hand and a swirling ball of chakra appeared in his hand.

They both leaped at each other looking at each other with hate in their eyes.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

The raven haired boy had stabbed the blond boy in the heart. The blond winced in pain as the raven haired boy just smirked knowing what he just did.

* * *

_In Konoha…_

"I want you to go and find Naruto and Sasuke" said a Blond lady looking in her twenties

"Hai Hokage-sama" said a masked silver haired Jounin

The jounin ran out of the gates and took out a scroll and wiped blood across it

A small little dog poofed into existence wearing a leaf hit-ae

"Pakkun I want you to try and catch any scent of Naruto or Sasuke" said the masked Jounin

"Hai Kakashi-sama" said Pakkun

They hopped from tree to tree until...

"Kakashi-sama I can smell Naruto but no sign of Sasuke" said Pakkun

"I just hope I wasn't to late" said Kakashi as they arrived at the Valley of End.

They saw Naruto lying on the ground lifeless, Kakashi stared in disbelief that Sasuke had actually done it he looked for any sign of Sasuke but then he looked back down at the orange body with one thought going through his mind.

Naruto was dead…

Kakashi picked up the boy shaking his head in disbelief that the number 1 knucklehead ninja of the Leaf had died he turned his head up and stared at the sky.

"I'm sorry sensei I have failed you and now Naruto, your only son…" said Kakashi

"You know Kakashi-sama it's quite ironic Naruto and Sasuke in this place" said Pakkun

"Yea it is quite ironic" said Kakashi as he picked up the boy and started to head of to Konoha...

* * *

_Area Unknown..._

Naruto opened his eyes to see white all around him.

_"Damn I guess I died…… well this sucks what the hell am I supposed to do now?"_ he thought.

Naruto then got up and started to walk until he saw a gate in the distance. He started running towards the the gate as he felt a crippling pain in his chest as he remebered what had happend before he died. He put his hand there to be shocked that he no longer had a hole there. He continued on until he reached the gate. He walked a few more steps until a door appeared out of the blue. He put his hand on the knob and slowly twisted it open. When he was inside the room that had resembled the Hokage's office back in Konoha.

_"Man I completely forgot about Konoha I really hope Obaa-chan doesn't take it to hard" _thought Naruto

He walked up to the desk in the middle of the room until somebody behind him whispered in his ear "Hi!" the moment Naruto heard that he jumped up at least 10 feet hitting his head on the ceiling.

"**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING SNEAKING UP ON ME**!" screamed Naruto as he hit the ground

"Well to start I am Kami, and second I'm here to give you another chance" said the tall white figure in front of Naruto

"What do you mean a second chance?" said Naruto cautiously

"I will send your spirit back to your body and you will be alive again" said Kami

"Sounds fishy, whats the catch?" asked Naruto

"Ah very perceptive young Uzumaki there are a few things you must do for me, one you must be one of my angels and two you must only fight for what is good and just" said Kami

"WOW! that sounds cool but what does it mean that I will be one of your angels?" asked Naruto

"You will have to do tasks that I ask of you and you will get a special chakra the is pure white and when called upon you will sprout out wings." said Kami

Naruto just stared at Kami wide-eyed. While Kami was waving his hand in front of his face.

"Uh Naruto?, Naruto?!, NARUTO!!!!!"

"YAHOOO!!! I get to be and angel, angel, angel" said Naruto prancing around the area like a little school girl Kami just sweat dropped at the sight.

"Oh and Naruto when you wake up you might notice something that the Kyubbi is no longer inside you he died when you did but do not worry the angel chakra will have to same effect only stronger." said Kami

What do you mean by that?" asked Naruto

"Say if you get crut in two or something your body will be able to regenerate full in a matter of minutes" said Kami

"Awsome!!! so when do I start?" Asked Naruto

"In a few hours so enjoy heaven while your here." said Kami

_"Because you will not see it again soon" thought Kami._

"Um Kam-sama I have just one more more question"said Naruto

"What?" asked Kami

"Why me?" asked Naruto with an iquesitve(sp?) look on his face.

"Well you see Naruto I have three reasons Naruto, One is that you contained the Kyubbi no Kitsune inside you for your whole life yet not once have you tried to delibretly(sp?) hurt someone, Two you have always fought for what you thought was good in your heart, and Three you were killed by your best friend over power while you were trying to complete a promise to the one you love knowing it would destry your chances with being together" said Kami

"Thanks Kami" said Naruto flashing his foxy grin and giving a thumbs up...

* * *

Ok that was first ever Fan fiction chapter EVER!!! im so happy plz Review flames and all welcome 


	2. The truth

At Konoha

Kakashi had just reached the gates when he saw a girl with pink hair looking out to see if anyone was close

"_Man I don't know how I'm going to break it to her that Naruto is dead and Sasuke killed him" _Thought Kakashi_ "Man it's gonna be a looooonnnnngggg day"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura's POV

Sakura has been at the gate ever since Naruto and the others had left. She saw Kiba, Shikmaru, Chouji, and Neji all come back. She was starting to worry that something happened to Naruto with Sasuke. She then spotted something out over the horizon.

Her mood lightened when she saw the ninja was from the Leaf but instantly was crushed when it wasn't Sasuke. She felt betrayed Naruto had broken his promise.

"_How could Naruto go back on his promise, that idiot how could he fail" _Thought Sakura

"**Of course he would fail remember what Sasuke-kun had called him dobe what he is and always will be" **Said Inner Sakura

"_You're right from now on I'll hate him with all my heart" _She thought as Kakashi approached her

"Kakashi-sensei where is Sasuke-kun?" Asked Sakura Knowing what the answer was. Yet to her surprise Kakashi just ignored her and headed to the Hokage's office.

"_It'll be better to tell her later but know I need to report to Hokage-sama_

_She won't be happy" _Thought Kakashi as he saw the happy looks on the peoples faces.

_

* * *

Hokage's Office…_

As Tsunade looked out the window thinking…

"_The mission must have been a success with all the parties going on I'll have to congratulate the kid when he comes here" _

Then Shizune walked to say…

"Tsunade-sama Kakashi-san is here to see you" with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Tsunade noticed it but just ignored it. Then Kakashi walked in with a depressed look on his face, Tsunade was curious but when she saw who was in his arms she immediately broke down in tears as did Shizune and even Kakashi let a tear fall out of his eye.

Tsunade regained her composure and asked "Kakashi did he do that?"

Kakashi nodded in approval as her anger grew she stormed out into the hall.

"Tsunade-sama where are you going?" asked Shizune

"To stop the parties, oh and Shizune-san would you please arrange Naruto's funeral he deserves the best, and called all the ninja for a meeting" said Tsunade

Shizune nodded accepting her depressing task. Through the next 2 hours sounds could be heard of the Anbu stopping the Parties. All the ninja that had ever been with Naruto personally in any way were there.

"Tsunade-sama why did you call this meeting and where is Naruto?" asked Neji

"That is why I called you all Naruto has…… Died." Said Tsunade as she broke into tears

"_No Naruto-kun can't die, not yet I didn't even get to try to tell him my feelings" _Thought Hinata as she started to cry.

"_What I saw Naruto before and he looked just fine he couldn't have died, No! This is all just some big prank pulled by him and Tsunade-sama" _Thought Sakura reassuring herself

Everyone else in the let a tear our two fall from there eyes Gui and Lee let more like a couple thousand out rambling on about Naruto's flame of youth will never die instead it would live on in all of us. Surprisingly the speech somewhat comforted everyone. Then all of a sudden…

"Yea right Tsunade-sama this is Naruto were Talking about he would never die this easily" yelled Sakura.

Everyone got really ticked of at this comment but no one more that Tsunade she got out of her seat and was releasing so much killing intent that it would make Orochimaru pee his pants. She was about to punch some sense into her When she was stopped by a certain white haired pervert.

"Tsunade I know how you feel but hurting her will do no good" Said Jariya

Tsunade regained her composure and said "Thank you Jariya I almost did something foolish"

"Okay everyone Naruto's funeral is tomorrow you're all dismissed except you Sakura we need to talk" said Tsunade

They all left except Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi and Sakura.

"Sakura we are here to you tell you how Naruto died" said Jiraya

"Probably one of the sound four right?" said Sakura confedetly

"No, it was Sasuke" said Kakashi coldly

Sakura's eyes went as wide as dinner plates

"No! Sasuke-kun couldn't, he wouldn't" said Sakura

"He did with a Chidori to the heart I bet he just smiled at what he had accomplished Sakura, if Sasuke ever comes back he will be executed, Right Hokage-sama?" Said Kakashi

"Yes" Tsunade said coldly

"What! thats not fair Hokage-sama, Sasuke-kun had to of had a good reason I know it" said Sakura trying to reassure herself.

"Sakura I didn't want to tell you this but it seems it is the only way" said Tsunade

"You know all the stories about how the Yondaime Hokage defeated the Kyubbi right?" asked Tsunade

"H-Hai" said Sakura with a hint of confusion and fear in her voice.

"Well they are all a lie, the Fourth Hokage could not defeat the demon nor can any other human being on this earth" said Jiraya

"W-W-What do you men by that is it still alive roaming free!" said Sakura with her panic levels rising quickly

"No it was sealed inside a young orphan child, you know him it's Naruto" said Tsunade calmly

Sakura then ran out of the door crying and feeling lied to. She couldn't believe that Naruto had lied to her. She now knew why her mother never let her near Naruto.

_Flashback_...

_There was a yound blond boy with wisker marks sitting alone at a playground. When a pink haired girl came..._

_"Hi whats your name?" said the pink haired girl_

_The little boy was shocked that the pink haired had just talked to him he was stunned yet happy_

_"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what is your name?" asked Naruto_

_"Nice to meet you Naruto, my name is Sakura Haruno" said Sakura_

_"Sakura! get away from that boy he is nothing but trouble" yelled a older woman seeming to be Sakura's mother._

_"But wy mom he seems nice?" asked Sakura_

_"Listen to me and get over here NOW!" said Sakura's mom_

End Flashback...

She continued to run until she got to her home where she sat in her bed eventually crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Back at the Hokage's office...

"Well this sucks she left before we could tell her why Sasuke most likely did it" Said Kakashi and he body flickerd away.

"Hey Jiraya!" called Tsunae right as Jiraya was steeping out of the door.

"What?!" asked Jiraya in an annoyed tone.

"Want to get some sake, i have a major headache" Asked Tsunade

"Sure" said Jiraya...


End file.
